


Valentine's Chocolates

by weegie8



Series: Papa Spock [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weegie8/pseuds/weegie8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Would you help me to make some Valentine’s chocolates?”</p><p>“Of course, if that is-”</p><p>“That’re safe for Vulcans to eat?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amechiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amechiro/gifts).



> This part was my Valentine's day gift for Karen (<3) and I've only gotten round to posting it now. Jim is a little older here.

“Hey, uh, Papa?”

Spock smiles, turning to the child “Yes, Jim?” He looked a little nervous, but Spock did not sense any true fear from the boy, so he let him take his time.

“It’s Valentine’s day soon, isn’t it?”

“Yes. It is.” Jim hesitates.

“I think I want to give someone something this year.” Spock cannot help the eyebrow that rises, but does not react otherwise.

“Indeed? I thought you had given things in the past.” He remembers an Orion girl last year, and a Terran boy the year before that. But, as he had expected, and Jim’s blush now confirmed, those had been more out of friendship. Of including two children in the festivities they may not have otherwise joined in. Which would mean that this Valentine was something special.

Oh. He could not block the thought of how this was it, Jim was truly growing up. Crushes and love, dates and heartbreak. Marriage. Oh, help him. He was looking too far ahead again. This was frightening, however did his mother manage?

“Yeah, but, this is special. I want to make sure I get it right.”

“Admirable goal. How do you intend to do so?” Jim straightens up, hands behind his back, and Spock realises, with a small measure of surprise that Jim had picked up that stance from him. It would seem old habits did indeed die hard, and could easily be learnt.

“Would you help me to make some Valentine’s chocolates?”

“Of course, if that is-”

“That’re safe for Vulcans to eat?”

 Spock blinks, regarding Jim; strong postured and trying so hard to keep his face blank. “It is possible, if you allow me to acquire the necessary ingredients.” Spock finds that ultimately he is unsurprised. Jim was giving his Valentine’s gift to the younger Spock this year, it would seem.

“Can I come along? I’ll help pay for everything.”  

“Of course.” Spock thought this to be an acceptable way for Jim to spend his credits, and he would not take away the experience of feeling independent and responsible for this gift as much as possible. Jim’s face breaks into a grin now, and he rushes forward, hugging his Papa’s legs.

“You’re the best! I’ll just go grab my stuff.” And he is off, racing up the stairs, so Spock tidies up the work he was looking over. It would seem they were doing this right now.

-

Spock turns the stove back on to begin their second batch of chocolates while Jim pours the first batch into moulds. Spock recalls when his bondmate made these for him; spent a day trying to entice him with ‘genuine’ chocolate before spending a day perfecting this recipe.  And now there is not-so-little Jimmy, his tongue stuck out in concentration as he makes sure to fill every shape of the Sehlat mould he helped code into the replicator.

“Papa?” Spock looks up and cannot stop the fond smile that appears on his face. Jim has chocolate smudged up above his eyebrow and is licking some from his lips.

“It is good, then?”

“Mmhmm.  Do- do you like them?” He holds out the bowl he’s scooping the last traces of chocolate from and Spock, never one to deny Jim, scrapes some out for himself. Licking his finger clean, he nods.

“You have done remarkably well.” Jim beams the entire time it takes for them to finish making the second batch.

He also eventually tells Papa about the chocolate he accidentally splattered on his back.

-

On the morning of Valentine’s Day, Jim is up earlier than usual, so Spock decides to make him heart shaped pancakes. There was much to the day that still eluded Spock’s full understanding, but he always ensured to make an effort in these human things for Jim’s sake. The pancakes seem to help calm the boy and he digs in with enthusiasm.

“What are your plans for today, Jim?” He asks when Jim pushes his plate away and rubs his tummy.

“I’m going to go over and see Spock. But I think you already knew that.” He is blushing slightly, but seems more confident now.

“Indeed, but it always pays to ask. Pass along my greetings to Amanda.”

“Course. I like her a lot,” He admits.

“I am glad, I do too.”

“She’s a very good Mommy.”

Spock stills, almost getting lost in his own memories of his mother, and then the regret he feels that Jim does not know his own. “Perhaps you should give her some of your chocolates, too.”

“Do you think she’ll like that?”

“Yes, Jim. She will.”

So he helps Jim put some of the spare chocolates into a little heart covered packet. Jim puts these in his bag with the chocolates for the younger Spock and something else wrapped up which Spock suspects is the teddy Jim had tried to buy in secret on their shopping trip. The boy sets his things down at the door to pull on his shoes.

“Have you got everything?” He asks, unsure if Jim had forgotten something in his efforts of secrecy. Jim looks up at him and shakes his head. Spock raises an eyebrow in question. “You need something else?”

“Yep, just one sec.” And he races into the house. Spock listens to the sound of shoes racing up the stairs and back down again, the sound of the fridge opening and then Jim is racing out to join him again, hands holding something behind his back. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Papa.” At his words he holds the gift out.

There is a packet of the chocolates, blue wrapping used this time with a little heart tag. The word ‘Papa’ is printed in Jim’s neatest handwriting. But hidden behind the chocolates is a little teddy. It is so small in his hands when he takes it, and he gives a watery little chuckle when he sees the furry Vulcan shaped ears it has. Jim smiles tentatively but at his Papa’s nod he puts all his energy into jumping up, trusting that he will be caught half way. He is, and he wraps his arms around his Papa’s neck.

“Love you.”

Spock presses a kiss to the top of his head. “And I, you.” They spend a moment like that, their embrace not entirely rare, but still special. Spock puts the boy down and helps him gather his things. “Now off you go. Go confuse your Valentine with all these human traditions and emotions.” Jim giggles.

“I will.”


End file.
